Heartbreaker
by smart-idiot
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and love is all around.However,someone is breaking hearts and now there is no more love.Can Martin and the gang defeat it before he destroys love?FMMFZ


**Summary: **It's Valentine's Day and love is all around. However there is a heartbreaker and wants to break all the hearts of lovers so they no longer love each other. Can Martin and the gang stop him before he ruins love for everyone?

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the story. I sadly do not own Martin Mystery.

**Pairings: **Well of course there is going to be pairings! I cannot tell you who they are because it will ruin the whole story.

However I will give you two hints:

All the characters will end up with someone.

Two major characters will end up together. (No it won't be Martin and Diana)

* * *

Two young lovers were giving each other presents for Valentine's Day.

"Oh I love you." Said the girl

"And I love you too." Said the boy

Just before they kissed, a small person in a diaper holding a bow and arrow flew into the apartment.

"Cupid?" Said the couple.

It looked like Cupid; however he showed his bow and arrow. The heart on the arrow was the sign of heartbreak.

"OH NO!" Shouted the couple

They screamed as he shot his bow and arrow.

At Torrington, Martin was in the cafeteria trying to get girls.

"They are going to say no!" Said Diana

"How do you know?" said Martin

Diana just sighed.

Martin went to get a date.

Diana was right, they all said no.

"I'LL NEVER GET A DATE FOR VALENTINE'S DAY!" Said Martin

"Tough luck." Said Diana

"I suppose you have a date???" said Martin

"Not yet." Admitted Diana

"Java need a date." Sighed Java

"Why are you so glum? You are not the only one without a date."

"No girl want to date Java, they say I'm a freak."

"Oh Java, you'll find a girl soon." Said Diana

Martin's Uwatch beeped.

"It's the Center!"

They found the portal and went in. They were scanned.

"_Martin Lombard cleared"_

"What the…" Said Martin.

"_Diana the Caveman cleared."_

"Huh?" She said.

"_Java Mystery cleared"_

Java giggled.

"What was that all about?" They asked

Billy appeared. "Hi guys."

"Hi Billy." They said

"If you're wondering about the scanner, it's broken and needs repairing."

"Okay." Said Martin "By the way, have you gotten a date for Valentine's day?"

"No." He said, and then he looked at Diana.

"This is going to be some Valentines Day to remember." Said Diana

They got to MOM's office.

"So MOM, you have any plans for Valentines Day?" asked Martin.

"No, I have no time to worry about love." She replied.

"That's because you hate everybody."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing, Ebenezer Scrooge."

"Ebenezer is the one who hated Christmas, stupid."

"Whatever."

"So what our mission?" Asked Diana

"It seems that even though Valentines Day is two days away, people are breaking up and several claim to see a little guy in a diaper holding a bow and arrow." Said MOM.

"Cupid went evil!" Said Martin

"Save your theories for the mission!" Said Diana

"Is it okay if I go along too?" Asked Billy

"Yes you may."

"Well what are we waiting for? We got several hearts to unbreak!" Said Martin

* * *

At the place, there were several heartbreaks, and crying. It was almost like love no longer real. 

"Didn't MOM say there were two young lovers?" Asked Martin

"They broke up too." Said Java "Little guy got them."

"It almost seems impossible there were lovers here."

It seemed impossible to know what was going on. Every couple was breaking up; some people were smashing things in anger or crying.

"Something went wrong here, definitely." Said Diana

"Well why do you think we're here?" Asked Billy

"You don't have to be so snotty."

"I was not being snotty."

"YES YOU ARE!"

"STOP SHOUTING!"

"YOU ARE ALSO SHOUTING!"

"I AM NOT SHOUTING!"

Martin had to tease them. "I guess the heartbreaker got you lovers too."

Billy and Diana shouted "WE ARE NOT LOVERS, YOU DUMB IDIOT!"

"So you guys broke up too, huh?" Said a voice

"Who was that?" Asked Martin.

"Over here." It was a girl who looked like she was crying.

"What happen?" Asked Java

"My boyfriend broke up with me; he said it was not working out. I felt it was. Our parents' approved of us, I loved him, we went on dates, but that was not enough for him."

"Well did anything happen before he dumped you?" Asked Diana

"We saw a small person in a diaper. It looked like cupid. But he had a heartbreak bow and arrow and when he hit my boyfriend, it all happened."

"EVIL CUPID, SO MY THEORY WAS RIGHT!" Said Martin. Then he began to dance and sing "GO MARTIN, GO MARTIN!"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Diana. The she said "Do you know any others we could talk to?"

"Well I do have 2 friends who don't have boyfriends and haven't gone through heartbreak, maybe you could…"

"GIRLS WHO HAVE NO BOYFRIENDS? ALRIGHT!" Shouted Martin

"Shut up!" Said the girl

"Thank you." Said Diana

"Anyway, how will you find true love with this 'Evil Cupid' going around?" The girl pointed out.

"I will." Said Martin

* * *

They walked until they saw a house. 

"Is this it?" Asked Billy

"This is the place she said they were in." Said Martin

It was a house, it looked empty.

Martin rang the doorbell. The door opened. Two girls came out, both who looked like they were 16.

"Hi, I'm Louise and this is my twin sister Larissa." Said one of the girls.

Louise and Larissa were twins, but not identical. Larissa was 4 inches shorter than Louise. They wore different clothes. Louise wore things like half-shirts or Capri's while Larissa wore things like jeans that went to her feet and regular shirts. One thing everyone says is their beauty. A friend of Larissa who was a boy once said "Everyone thinks Louise is more beautiful so she gets more boys. You, however get described as ugly so no one likes you." Larissa didn't take it as an insult because she knew it was true.

Martin fell in love with Louise as you might have guessed.

Louise always had boys after her; however she did not take advantage of it. She actually thought it was annoying. She wanted to have only one guy she actually liked go after her. It seemed impossible because every single boy in her school liked her but she hated all of them.

Larissa fell in love with Martin but she knew he would not like her, he would choose Louise.

"Humana Humana Humana…" Martin kept repeating.

Diana sighed. She knew what this was about. "This is my stepbrother Martin Mystery." She pointed to Martin. He said "Humana."

"This is Java, he's a friend." Java smiled. "And this is my friend Billy." Billy waved.

Louise turned red. She also began to drool but caught herself.

"And I'm Diana."

Louise just looked at Billy. She seemed to be more interested in him.

"So we hear you guys are not taken." Said Billy

Louise was taken out of her thoughts and said. "Huh? I mean…you're right!"

"NOT TAKEN? YES!" Shouted Martin

"Shut up." Said Louise

"Aw don't be mean." Said Larissa. "So do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, not yet." Said Martin, eyeing Louise.

Louise did not even notice.

"Well be lucky you don't, that evil Cupid is coming around breaking hearts." Said Larissa

"Can he just break true love even if the 2 people who love each other but still have not admitted it?" asked Billy

"No, he's only doing it to couples." Answered Larissa

"Why do you love somebody?" Asked Louise

"Yes." Answered Billy, faster than he could catch himself

"Who?" Asked Diana

"Um…I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" He said too fast

"Okay….." Said Diana

"Well it's getting late; you can stay at our house. Our parents are away." Said Louise.

"Okay." Said the gang.

* * *

That night nobody fell asleep right away. 

The boys were in the Living room. The girls were in Larissa and Louise's bedroom.

Diana fell asleep before the both of them. So the two girls whispered.

"That Martin guy is so hot! Too bad he does not like me." Said Larissa

"I know! I wish guys would stop going after me! I wonder if my crush likes me." Said Louise

"You have a crush on someone?"

"Yeah, Billy!"

"_**BILLY!?**_"

"Yeah, he's really cute and he didn't even bother me."

"Don't get your hopes up. He likes a girl already."

"I bet it's not me."

"I bet its Diana. You see how he reacted when she asked him a simple question? He simply must have a crush on her."

"Do you think she likes Billy?"

"Who knows? Either way they don't admit anything! It is better that way with the evil heartbreaker coming around!"

"You're right, Good night.

"Good Night."

Meanwhile the boys were still awake.

"I wonder if Louise likes me." Said Martin

"Or Java." Said Java

"I don't have a crush on Louise." Said Billy.

"WHAT?" Said Martin

"She's too girly, though she does not seem like a show-off."

"The one I don't like is Larissa, she's not pretty."

"Looks are not everything."

"Yes they are."

"No, the person they are is important!"

"What?"

**Billy: 1**

**Martin: -5**

"Java wonder who Billy has a crush on."

Billy turned red. "Fine I'll tell you as long as you don't tell her."

"Sure, we promise." Promised Martin and Java.

So Billy told them who it was, and Martin and Java were in shock.

* * *

That next day, they went back to searching for the heartbreaker. 

"I wonder what is really behind this." Said Louise

"I'll look it up in the Legendex." Said Martin

_U-Watch activated. Legendex selected. _

"According to the Legendex, The one doing this is the Heartbreaker. The Heartbreaker shoots bow and arrows at a couple, making them break up."

"You mean like an evil cupid?" Asked Diana

"Exactly, we have to stop him before he breaks every heart he could."

They heard someone crying.

"That way!" Said Larissa.

It was a man on the floor crying.

"What happen?" asked Java.

"My wife….she just started yelling at me! She wants a divorce! We always get along well." Answered the man.

"It's the heartbreaker." Said Billy

"The what?" asked the man

"The heartbreaker." Said Billy. "He has a bow and arrow, but does the opposite of Cupid. He makes couples break up."

"That's awful! We have to stop him!"

"Exactly what we are doing!" Said Martin

"So wait, if you do defeat it, how will I get my wife back?"

"Simple, just act all cool and 'borrow' expensive things. She'll want you again." Said Martin.

"How about be yourself? Your wife married you, so she must like you the way you are." Said Billy.

"What?" asked Martin

**Billy:2 **

**Martin:-10**

"C'mon, we got things to do!" Said Diana

They walked into town, and it looked like heartbreak city.

"Yikes, I am so glad I don't live here!" Said Martin

"It's not always like this. It was normal before that heartbreaker came." Said Louise.

"Okay we need to find what people know about Heartbreaker. So we'll split up into two's! I'll go with Java. Louise will go with Larissa. Billy will go with Diana." Said Martin, and he winked at Billy.

Martin and Java went off to find the "Heartbreaker"

"Only someone cruel would do this." Said Martin

"Where Cupid when you need him?" asked Java

"Probably too busy with other people." Said Martin.

"Do you think he knows?"

"Maybe, after all it is his job."

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE HEARTBREAKER WILL BREAK HEARTS!" Shouted a man

"HE WON'T STOP UNTIL HE DEFEATS LOVE FOR GOOD!" Said a teenage girl

"This is too much!" Said Martin

"Tell me about it. My boyfriend dumped me out of nowhere! I bet it was that Heartbreaker!" Said a girl

"CALM DOWN WE WILL DEFEAT IT!" Said Martin

"Who dares to say that?" Said a voice

Everyone shut up.

"Who dares to defeat me? Who dares to save your disgusting love? Who dares to speak of my good-doing enemy, Cupid?" Said a voice.

Nobody could say anything.

* * *

On the other side of town, Louise and Larissa were walking around when suddenly they heard something. 

"Do you hear that?" asked Louise.

"Oh yes I do. Do you think…?" Asked Larissa.

"Oh, no it can't be."

They walked some more then they heard the evil laughter. They ran.

"WE HAVE TO HIDE BEFORE HE FINDS US!" Said Louise

They hid in a store that was empty with the door wide open.

They hid behind the counter and hoped he would not come.

* * *

Not too far from the store, Billy and Diana were walking. 

"This isn't working! No one is here!" Said Diana

"Where are Louise and Larissa?" asked Billy

"I hope they are okay."

"I wonder where Martin and Java are."

"Hopefully they are okay."

"Do you hear something?" Said a voice

"Who was that?" asked Billy.

"Are you the Heartbreaker?" asked another voice.

"Wait a minute." Said Diana. "I know those voices!"

She went into the store.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Shouted Louise, and popped out of the counter.

"It's just Diana and Billy." Said Larissa coming from the counter.

"Oh. So what are you doing here?" Asked Louise.

"We were looking for you guys!" Said Billy

"We heard evil laughter. We were afraid it was the Heartbreaker."

"It just might be!" Said Diana

"There is only one way to find out!" Said Larissa. "We have to go on the other side of town."

"Let's go!" Said Diana

Larissa and Diana went out. Louise stopped Billy.

"Look Billy, there is something I want to tell you." Said Louise

"What is it?" asked Billy

Louise blushed and said "I have a crush on you."

Billy turned red and was speechless.

"Billy?" Said Louise

"I'm just not used to girls getting crushes on me." He said.

"I'm not used boys not getting crushes on me!" Said Louise

"Well I wanted to tell you, I'm not really who you think I am."

"Billy, what are you saying?"

Billy turned off the BS 1000 and appeared as a small alien.

Louise gasped. Billy turned back into a human.

"You are an alien?" She asked

"Yep." He said

"I still like you anyway." She paused for a moment. "You don't like me."

"I like you. I don't have a crush on you but you still are nice for a girl who gets so much attention. Most attractive girls are snobby and show-offy." Said Billy

She smiled. "Who is it you have a crush on?"

Billy whispered the answer in her ear. Louise gasped

"Hello? We walked off without you guys, let's go!" Said Diana

"Nobody wants to answer?" Said the Heartbreaker.

Nobody spoke.

"Fine with me! I guess I'll destroy the town before I continue to destroy love!"

"Oh no you won't!" Said a female voice.

Everyone turned and saw Diana, Louise, Larissa and Billy.

"So I see you want to join us!" Said the Heartbreaker.

"Don't destroy town!" Said Java

"We were the ones who wanted to defeat you." Admitted Martin

"And the four of us were involved too." Said Billy

"So I see, well you will come with me!"

The Heartbreaker opened a portal. Martin, Java, Diana, Billy, Louise and Larissa all were sucked in.

"So I see you want to defeat me and save your love!" Said the Heartbreaker "Well there is no way of stopping me now!"

"We will defeat you somehow!" Shouted Louise

"No way! The more love that I destroy, the more powerful I become! As soon as love is destroyed, I will be unstoppable! And Cupid will have to give up!"

"Love cannot be stopped." Said Martin

"Yes it can!"

"No it can't. Love is created by heart."

"What?"

"We all love someone. Love is strong and once you love someone, you can't stop loving them. Breaking hearts will not make the people stop loving each other. They still care for the person. No matter how hard you try, you will never defeat love. Love is a power and you will never destroy it, people will always be in love."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

**Martin: 5**

**Heartbreaker: -1054335242654756575544342342436757867097**

"You have defeated me with words!" Said Heartbreaker

"We defeated you so fast, how embarrassing." Said Larissa

"He never learns." Said a voice.

A small angel came out. The angel was wearing a diaper, holding a bow and arrow.

"CUPID?" Said Heartbreaker

"That's right! You never will you destroy love." Said Cupid.

Heartbreaker cried as Cupid shot him with a bow and arrow. Heartbreaker disappeared.

"Thanks for taking care of him." Said Cupid

"No problem." Said Martin "That will teach him."

"Nah, he never learns. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some couples who need to fall back in love."

Cupid disappeared into thin air. Martin, Diana, Java, Billy, Louise and Larissa were sent right back into town.

"Well that was interesting." Said Diana

"And fast, that Heartbreaker should at least get it by now." Said Martin

MOM drove in.

"Good work agents. Love is now saved and Heartbreaker is gone, for now. And tomorrow is Valentines' day!" Said MOM

"And I _still_ don't have a date!" Said Martin angrily

"Too bad." Said Louise, then she winked at Larissa.

"Wait….Martin; you do have someone who likes you." Said Larissa

"Who is it?"

"Me."

Martin blushed. "You really like me?"

"Yeah, but you like Louise."

"I used to like Louise."

Martin kissed Larissa. Larissa smiled. She kissed him back.

Java watched and got all upset. "JAVA HAS NO ONE!"

Louise looked at Java. She knew Billy already liked someone else. Java was not bad. He liked her and he never bothered her.

"Java, you are not alone." Java looked at her. She smiled and continued. "You are not bad for someone old."

Java smiled.

The man who had a wife that was going to have a divorce came crying.

"It was not that Heartbreaker after all! She really wants a divorce!" He cried

"Sad huh?" Said MOM, who was alone

The man looked at MOM. MOM was more beautiful than any woman he has seen, even his ex-wife.

"Y-yeah. Uh, what's your name?"

"Call me MOM, which is what everyone calls me."

"Okay MOM." He said. "So….want to do something tomorrow?"

MOM blushed, "You mean like a date?"

"I guess…" He said turning red.

"Oh sure, I'd love too." Said MOM.

They smiled and walked away.

Diana stood alone just watching everything and sighing.

Billy knew this was the right time to talk to her.

"Diana there is something I've wanted to tell you." He said

"What is it?" She asked

"Well…remember when I told you I liked someone?" He said now blushing.

"Yes." She said. "What is it you are trying to tell me?"

"I'm saying that…I love you."

Diana looked at him in shock. She turned red.She could not say anything

Billy kissed her. She didn't do anything about it. She closed her eyes.

After they finished, they stared at each other for a moment. Then Diana said something.

"You really like me?" She asked.

"Of course." He answered.

"But why?"

"You are very smart, nice and beautiful."

Diana smiled. They kissed again.

* * *

That next day, after school was over, everyone got ready for their dates. 

"I did get a date after all!" Said Martin

"I can't believe you ended up with Larissa and not Louise." Said Diana

"Louise was great, but Larissa is better."

"And I can't believe Louise chose Java."

"Let them be together. Sorry that you are still dateless."

"Wrong, I've got a date with my boyfriend, Billy."

"BILLY IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" Said Martin, almost fainting

"Yes he is, after yesterday when we kissed twice."

"_**YOU KISSED **__**TWICE**_" He shouted.

"Yes, now bye and have fun."

"Wait Diana….I suppose you can trust me better now!"

"Why?"

"I never told you that Billy liked you."

"Wait a minute….he told you?"

"Yeah, and I never told you, because he didn't want me to."

Diana smiled. "Bye Martin, have fun on your date."

"Uh, you too." Said Martin.

He could not believe his two friends are now boyfriend and girlfriend. And then they kissed twice.

Then he remembered what he said to the Heartbreaker. Love is powerful. It is something that will remain undefeated.

Martin could not wait for Larissa.

**THE END.**

**I hope it looked good. I think it was too rushed. But it was very long. This took up 9 pages on Microsoft Word. 9 PAGES!!!!!I could not do chapters because this is meant for Valentines Day only! I have been working on this since November 2007, so it's a miracle to be finally finished. I started working on plans in September, while finishing the story I was working on that time.**

**I had planned out the couples at start. Like Louise and Java. I know Louise would not want a caveman, but everyone needed a person!**

**BillyxDiana was planned all the way from the beginning. I love the pairing, they look cute They look cute together!**

**So anyway Happy Valentines Day. This is the tenth page. Man this story is very long.**

**Read and Review! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I type fast.**


End file.
